Read Me Instead
by Running Thief
Summary: There he was, reading. His glasses were on, his shirt was off, and he had that exquisite look of blended concentration and distance as his mind wandered the fields and forests of the imaginary world on paper. Eugene Fitzherbert was irresistible. And so Rapunzel didn't resist him.


Rapunzel found herself thinking about her husband, Eugene. Again.

It was practically another hobby to her. Just another thing to do when she had free head pace.

She had curled herself on a sofa by the window she opened to let in the cool night air. The living room to their apartment was cozy but, for one reason or another, felt warm for a September night. She wasn't sweating in her breezy dress but she did feel her body heating up. Mom and Dad once told her she was a blessing from the sun and that made their little ball of sunshine's hugs extra special and extra warm. Eugene particularly loved reminding her she was hot. _Especially when I'm hot for him._

She had her sketchpad propped against her legs. She was sketching his face, trying to get the right amount of stubble on his cheeks. A lurid smile stayed on her face with every scratch of her pencil. It was another to add to the several pages of drawings of him. His face wasn't the only face occupying her drawings; there was Dad in his armchair smoking his pipe, another was Mom playing the piano as she did so beautifully and she never neglected Pascal. Yet it was his face that was her favorite to draw.

His winning smile, his "smolder", with a rose in his teeth. Then there were the fuller body drawings of him standing fashionably in his wedding apparel, business casual, a three piece suit, wearing his reading glasses or wearing _only_ his glasses.

There it went. Her imagination turned sexy again.

She laughs at remembering how embarrassed she felt about it. She was still an amateur at the whole relationship thing when they met. A young, naive girl falling for one of the first men she sees on campus, a man 8 years her senior. What was she thinking? And the things she saw him do and the things she said in her mind made her red in the face with every glance his way. She wouldn't dare admit how she wished he would stand still to let her sketch him for hours, or how badly she wanted him to drop his towel when he finished his shower. She couldn't tell him where she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her.

She was just silly back then and hadn't known that erotic imaginings like hers was something everyone did, even him. He even confessed the dreams he had about them. They were so romantic, so sweet and so sexy. So very _very_ sexy.

 _You just have your man on your mind,_ he said after a long night of rumpus, _If it's any consolation you are always on mine.  
_  
Rapunzel's eyes drifted to the gleaming gold band on her finger that claimed her to Eugene until death. Her focus racked to the array of framed pictures on the centerpiece of the opulent living space. Their wedding photo, a Thanksgiving feast, just the two of them at Disney World, her and Pascal, them doing the tango at a ball, her on stage in a play, Eugene in black and white when she tried out photography. All scenes from the amazing, musical-romantic-comedy that was their lives and Eugene was her leading man. A man with a dark past and immodest mind but a heart of pure gold ready to give anything for her.

She put the sketchbook down and let her thoughts linger on him.

His smile, his favorite vest, the scratch of his chin when he nibbled her ear. The smirk always plastered on his face, the nose he was so sensitive about and his tongue pushing through her teeth. His muscles built over years of adventure, his pecs pressed under her hands. His body wrapped around hers under the covers, his mouth whispering sweet nothings. The butt she could stare at forever. The sound of his hips slapping against her own behind. His rough hands holding her legs as his tongue played with her wet sex. That hand grabbing her hair as she bounced on top of him with wild abandon. The way that hand fit so well with hers. Him sliding the ring onto her finger. The ring.

Her hand bunched up a patch of dress and hiked it past her knees, suddenly feeling tight on her body. Now she knew why she was hot, she was horny and it was growing worse. She needed to be freed from clothes. She needed an orgasm to end all orgasms. She needed Eugene, her amazing, irresistible husband who spoiled her rotten with mind blowing sex.

Eugene Fitzherbert was irresistible and so Rapunzel didn't resist him.

She slipped off the chaise lounge, stopping only to kiss Pascal goodnight. Down the hall to their bedroom, padding the cold floors on her bare feet. She reached the room and there he was on sitting on their queen size, reading a book. She felt her chest flutter when she noticed he was wearing his glasses. More to notice was that he wasn't wearing his shirt. He had an exquisite look of blended concentration and distance as his mind wandered the fields and forests of the imaginary world on paper.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, Punzie," He said, eyes stuck on the book when they should be on her.

She smiled, him and his nicknames, "Whatch'ya reading?"

"Eh, some fantasy adventure. Kings, queens, dragons, dwarves and the like. Strange women lying in ponds distributing magic swords, knights fight to the death and then say that's bad. Par for the course."

Her eyes keep on him and his shirtless self as she quickly fumbled with the ties of her dress. "It looks a little thick for your taste."

Eugene gives his loving, adorable wife a long-sided look, "You really think me that uncultured, Punzie?" He feigned feeling hurt, "Oh. And while I'm wearing my glasses too."

She rolled her eyes. _What a drama queen._

She finished off the ties and let the dress fall off her body, showing off her favorite lime green underwear, a matching bra and panties set that fit her like magic and accentuated her slender figure. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. A skinny girl since birth, there was never a moment Rapunzel felt uncomfortable in her skin.

Since growing into womanhood she took to wearing garments that showed, rather than concealed her body's finest features. Whether it was a pink dress that matched her body like a doll's dress or the classic set of black yoga pants. It's true, Rapunzel would admit, she wasn't exactly blessed in the chest but what she lacked in cup size, she made up for in her hips, and she always made sure to buy underwear to help point that out.

 _I just love how they make my butt looks so... plump._

She plants a hand on her hip, sticking it out in her trademark pose, and looks back at him. Yet even with a nearly naked Rapunzel with her hip out, a bra strap loose, her hair ruffled and plump looking butt in need of squeezing, Eugene's nose was still in the book. A sultry smile curled itself onto Rapunzel's lips.

 _Looks like you need the direct approach._

She sauntered over to the bed, "Is it any good?"

"It's neat," He said emphasizing the t, "gets kind of long winded with the speechimafying. I mean, not liking war is great and all but when push comes to shove and swords come to blow, yo-"

She pulled the glasses off his nose as she slid into his lap.

"Read me, instead," she murmured as she leaned in to be more distracting than a book.

She kisses him and the book hits the floor with a forgotten plunk! His empty hands can do nothing except grab her and roam up and down her back, along every unclothed inch of her milky skin. They kissed for all they were worth, each time their lips met was incentive for another, then another. More and more. They were insatiable in their passion for each other and both were more than happy to give into their lustful hungers.

Eugene's hands filled themselves with her rear end and they eagerly dig into her cheeks, she sucks a breath between her teeth because this is _exactly_ what she wanted. She smiles breathlessly and nuzzles her face against his while he dutifully gropes the booty. Eugene brings his hand down to the bouncy flesh with a loud _SLAP!_ and Rapunzel squeaks with a laugh, then again when he gives the second supple cheek a good healthy spank.

 _Oh you are in for it tonight, mister._

Rapunzel holds his face for a long swirl of her tongue inside his mouth, her hips ground against his waist. She curses the fabric between them.

"What brought this on?" He asked when they pulled away to breathe.

"Oh. I just had my man on my mind," She says as innocently as she can through the panting.

"Really now?"

"Mmm-hmm, and now I need my man on me."

Eugene presses their noses together while he reaches behind her, "You usually have the black undies on when you want sexy times."

"My underwear isn't exactly dependent on my mood, ya know."

"I know," he stopped his bra-fiddling to rest his hands on her butt again, "I just like the black one."

"Oh?" She wondered as she lightly pecked around his stubbly face.

"Well that and the blue one, the white one that has the stockings and corset, the pink thong is super cute, that purple stuff you traip around in every morning."

Rapunzel complied to the pull of his hands and pushed against his waist as his hands kneaded the plumpness of her rump.

She moaned in his ear, "What about the red one?"

He squeezes her ass, bordering on a pinch, "The red lace? Yeah, that's fun to take off of you."

His voice got low and up close to her ear which he gently nibbled to her delight. Her face burned from her blush and moaned hot into his shoulder.

"I gotta say Punzie," His hands left her for only a moment before snapping back onto her rear like greedy claws so suddenly she gasped again, "you have the best taste in lingerie."

 _You are going to be the death of me and I am going to love it._

"Stop talking about underwear and take mine off."

He popped the back strap loose and freed her breasts from the confines of her bra, "Yes, ma'am."

He takes one nipple into his mouth, and presses his tongue against the very tip, sliding it across the warm, wet surface as Rapunzel whines happily above him, clutching the man's head. His free hand busies itself with her other tit, squeezing the flesh excitedly as his fingers toyed and pinched her stiff nipple. His head and hand traded places and he got more playful. He pushes her breasts together while gently rolling a nipple in his teeth for a momentary shock that sent a shiver down Rapunzel's spine and made her grind harder. She could feel herself get wet just from that.

"Having fun, babe?"

Rapunzel responds in the only appropriate way, pulling Eugene up into a fierce kiss.

"I want to be naked," She hisses, kissing him again, "I want us both to be naked. I need to see you, _touch you_."

He leans back on the headboard, arms behind his head, looking all cool and shit, "Well I could use some help."  
 _  
Gaahhh! Get naked already you handsome bastard! I'm dying over here!_

Her hands tear at the fly of his pants, she just went from needy to impatient. He helps along as she awkwardly holds herself over him as she tugs them off his legs, she couldn't get them off fast enough. She throws them aside and gasps with a smile.

"No underwear?"

He just shrugs and spreads his legs, showing off his growing erection out to the open air. A shirtless Eugene was silver medal in sexy to the gold winning glory that was a fully naked Eugene. His chest was broad, abs toned and arms built to impress. Legs were shaped from years of what he called "spontaneous adventure and illegal self employment". Body hair had decorated him in high concentration at his chest and around his hips, almost perfectly framing his cock, which she was trying not to stare at. He stretches his torso and a series of pops sing out from his back and Rapunzel treats herself to watching all his muscles flexing hypnotically. This handsome collection of man drove her insane with limitless affection, deadpan snark and unfiltered passions.

The best part: he was all hers.

Eugene's coy smile slithered into a sly grin as he fingers the waistband of her panties. "How about we match?"

Leaning back onto the mattress, she theatrically raises her legs and pushed the silk panties up her thighs to offer the last of her clothing. If she was going to strip for him, no harm with a little affectation. With a high kick the underwear went sailing into her dressing table never to be seen again. Rapunzel gets on her knees and plants her hands on her hips proudly.

She loves this. This part when they are finally completely naked and there is nothing to hide from their touch, no shame to be felt under their stares. It didn't exist, there was just skin sliding against sweat coated skin. Long nights were spent taking turns exploring and memorizing every nook and cranny of each other's bodies; every slope of every curve, each rise and fall of muscle, any and all jiggles of fat.

It hardly had been a year of romance before they practically banned clothing to bed. That agreement gave Rapunzel the idea to go the extra mile.

 _Once a month, no two. Wait..._ three _days out of every month will be just us in the apartment, in the buff. What do ya say?_

 _I say, why are your pants still on?_

Those days were some of her favorites. Just locking themselves indoors to veg out, play games and dance around in their birthday suits from one sunrise to the next. It was just too much fun being naked. Especially when she could be a cuddle buddy with her hubby.

Speaking of her hubby, he was making no pretense at enjoying his wife putting herself on display. She certainly enjoyed how he stood at attention to her.

"I see you trimmed yourself," He said approvingly.

"Well, a woman wants to look her best. Specially when she is looking for some attention from her man," Her hand slopes down her belly to tease herself and the other cradles a breast. She hadn't masturbated often since she had Eugene around but she nonetheless enjoyed giving him a little show.

Eugene offered himself up for her viewing pleasure as he spread his legs a little more and cradled his testicles, "You know you always look your best. Especially now."

She gave him a sultry grin and crawled across the mattress to him like a coquettish little minx, "And now, we match."

"That we do."

Rapunzel's lips find Eugene's throat as he pulls her back into his lap, bodies pressed firmly into each other. Her wet vulva slid hungrily against his penis, the pubic hair added a delicious scratch to the thrusts they gave each other. His _strong hands_ cradle her ass again and his fingers dig into her as he tries to pull her even closer to him to the rhythm of their thrusts. The more he pushed the harder she pushed back. She suck his neck so hard it's bound to leave a hickey. Her breasts smoosh against him, his chest hair tickling her nipples and yet she needed more.

She pulls off of him to grant enough room for her to reach down and grab his dick. He shivers at the touch and goes quiet as she begins to stroke him. She admired how his girth fit well in her hand and she cupped his balls which to her delight felt full. Her soft hands gripped and jerked him in a needy fever that, judging by his reactions, was faster than he expected.

He grunts and grabs a handful of chestnut hair, leaning against her shoulder and breathing hard, "Aah! Jesus shit. Slow down, Rapunzel. You- ugh, want this to last a while don't ya?"

He was right, she was getting ahead of herself but she didn't care. All that mattered was the call of emptiness between her legs and she wasn't going to apologize for it.

She rolls to the side, pulling him over her. She scoots up and rests her head on the pillow, smiling at the joy in her man's grin. She kisses all over his face, letting out little squeaky breaths as she peppers his nose, beard and lips with love. He drifts south with his own pecks; from neck to cleavage and farther down as he kisses her belly, his goal the burning spot between her legs. Grabbing her thighs, Eugene presses his mouth to her pussy.

Rapunzel threw her head back in delight, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other combed through his hair. She coos in satisfaction as he kisses her lips, his weathered hands massage her legs to compliment his ministrations. When his tongue drags up her slit he steals a deep moan from her throat. He picks up speed, lovingly lapping her labia and she has to grip the sheets tight to hold still.

"Mmm... Ah! Yeah, just like that."

He swirls and stabs his tongue into her in a way that made the heavy force build in the pit of her stomach. Every time he slid down and up, side to side, nuzzling the highest point of her thighs with his nose; the burning coil inside grew tighter and tighter. She almost screamed when he engulfed her snatch completely with his mouth, putting extra attention to her magical little button. She gasped for air and waited for him to bring her to her climax, closer and closer and closer and...

He pulled away.

 _What? What are you doing?_

Eugene stands on his knees, hard and hot. He stares with a smoldering look that would make her wet in an instant, all while licking his lips clean of her juices.

"You're not getting off that easy."

 _He's not..._

"You son of a bitch."

"Yeah," he chuckles, spreading her legs, "but I'm _your_ son of a bitch."

He moves between her, positioning his cock to slide against her more than soaked slit. She groans outloud as his grinds his hips against her with sadistic patience. Her hands fly to her face, to try to hold herself in as she threatens to burst too soon.

She moans pitifully, "Mmm, baby don't tease me."

Eugene sees her strained look and kisses her freckled nose, "Okay. I get it."

He kisses her and gathers her up to roll her on top before she stops him and heaves him back above her.

"No," she pants, heavy eyes bore into his naked shock, "Not tonight."

"But you love being on top. You-"

She kisses him, shutting him up forever. When she breaks all she sees is the stupid face of the stupid man she loves with his stupid nose and his stupid eyes staring back at her like a stupid idiot. Stupid.

"Eugene _fuck_ me," she commands in frustration.

She presses her hips against his, wishing she could grab his dick somehow, pull it into her and fill that aching void inside of her whether he's ready or not. But he was. His smile turned cunning and his eyes flashed with wickedness. He kisses her back, she wraps her legs around him and he presses to her entrance.

"As you wish, _Mrs Fitzherbert,_ " she bites his lip and he thrusts into her.

"Fuck!" She shouts loud.

 _Fucking finally!_

He chuckles, he always loved it when she swore. He slides into her, easily working his shaft in up to the hilt. Her toes curl because he is _perfect._ She feels every quivering inch of him, every vein pounding, every pulse and flare against her walls, every slight hair near its base tickling her.

The unbelievable relief Rapunzel felt to him creeping deeper into her broke any sense of coherent thought. She was in heaven. It didn't matter if he was teasing her needy libido, he just felt _so good._

A satisfied groan escapes Eugene's throat as he seats himself fully into her. "God, this is the best."

Rapunzel opens an eye to see him looking down at her with a roguish smile.

"You needed this bad huh, Punzie?" his voice was so hot to her ear, "What do you want me to do, princess?"

She spoke, needy and demanding, "Scratch my itch."

He's almost gentle at first, using confident pushes at a medium pace into her core. He pulls out and pushes. He pants, weighing her down into the bed, he moans into her ear as she discovers her will to move again. Rapunzel quickly found his pace and pushed hard against his measured humping. She smiles, letting the moment truly sink in.

He sits up, gripping her thighs, and humps with a little more enthusiasm, "Mmm. You're so warm."

She lifts her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, and she can feel her skin ripple as it bumped against his waist again and again. His hand hovers across her hips before grabbing her by the butt to raise her a little higher and drinking her in. She sits up, grabbing a handful of hair and he sinks down to envelope her again before she even had to pull him herself.

"Mmmmmmaaaaaahhhhhhh...!" She moans, engulfed in sex.

He kissed her ear, "You make such cute noises when we fuck."

"Sh-shut up." He was right though.

"You do. I like making you moan," he slowed to drag out a weepy moan from her, "I can make you sing too... and I can make you _scream._ "

He yelps as her nails clawed under his ribs, a sudden bolt to his side, catching him off guard. The flash of pain was treated with soft hands rubbing the crescent marks.

"I can make you scream too," she boasted. He stared her down and resumed his humping and fell into a kiss.

She was amazed at how their lovemaking felt so perfect. How they just knew what the other needed at what moment. How in a gradual, smooth slope they could go from saccharine, cuddling foreplay into rough, mindless passion. They could wind up sexing each other into exhaustion because they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Eugene bottoms out and she throws her head back into the pillow, unveiling the pale column of her throat that he passionately sucks. One hand slips beneath her head to grab her pixie cut while the other grabs hers ass again. She digs her own fingers into his perfect ass, pulling and gripping at the meaty flesh desperately in rhythm of his thrusts. He pressed in as deep as he could possibly go but it wasn't enough. He peppers her face with kisses from ear to forehead, cheek and nose without missing a beat with his humping. The hot tension in her tummy grew tighter each time his waist kissed hers, still giving her a push she could call easy.

But Rapunzel didn't want easy. To hell with restraint. She could care less about gentle or patient or being nice. She _needed_ fierce. She needed to be _fucked._ She needed Eugene to do the right thing and _fuck_ her like he was going to _fuck_ her brains out. The true kind of no holds barred _fucking_ that was dirty and left her sprawled on the bed, physically spent but feeling nothing but bliss.

"Eugene?"

"Hmm?"

"You are doing great. Like really, really super _amazing!_ " She squeaks out the last word when he bottomed out again.

"I can tell."

She closes her eyes and braces herself to not break apart too early but she can feel herself not lasting much longer.

" _Eugene!_ "

"Wh- what?"

He slows down so he can pay attention to her. She can tell his face by his voice - the raising of his eyebrows, the small impatient curl at his lips but the curiosity in his eyes.

"Harder."

He holds still and looks at her for a solid beat. She squeezes him with her arms and legs, trapping him, almost begging for him not to slow down, not to stop, not to-

"AH!" Her eyes shoot open wide as he thrusts again, _hard_ , pulling back almost out of her and then ramming home. He's smiling at her, his same cheeky, roguish smile as always.

"Like that?" he asks, mischief twinkling in his eyes and smile.

She lost her voice and she could only nod. He ruts her again, the sound of their hips slapping together sung out into the room.

And then again. And again and again and again and on and on and on.

He fucks her and it is heaven. Pure, uncensored erotic heaven. She can't remember the last time they went at it like this. It had to have been forever and a day because she never remembered him feeling _this_ good. She hadn't seen his focused eyes bearing into her soul as this handsome animal on top her, held her into the bedding and fucking her, his hot _naked_ self, pumping inside her.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh yeah! Oh, oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! You feel- feel so goooood," she trailed off into nonsense as she was pounded by his cock.

His hand pulls and twists her hair, her mouth gasps from the jolt of pain but grins. He shifts his body, sliding his hips up and somehow thrusts deeper into her, morphing her squeaky, adorable pants into barely-audible moans on each stroke.

"Oh! Harder!"

"Yeah?"

"HARDER!"

He slams her, pushing her body up against headboard, thrusting at his full might. She practically screams and thrusts her hips back at him. Thighs and stomachs slap together, her back arches and all her skin presses into him, sweat pooled wherever their limbs meet. Shaky breaths mingle, greedy hands grope hot flesh.

There is nothing left in Rapunzel's mind but the feelings flowing through her body as this strong, amazing, fun, sexy, dreamy man holds her down and straight gives it to her for everything he was worth. This man who is nothing but sweet and caring and pleasures her and loves her and tells her she's beautiful, not just beautiful, but she is _his dream._ Now this wonderful, perfect man of hers is _fucking_ her, lying naked on top and... just... just _fucking_ her. She holds him tight, digging into his hair and clawing new scratch marks into his shoulders as he fucks her more and more and... and...

And then at last, she sees the light.

She comes, her body seizing, eyes rolling back in her head. Her fingers clench into his skin, hard enough to draw blood as she exploded. In fact, it was stronger and more intense because he kept moving! With the world crashing down around her in uncontrollable waves of ecstasy, he was still moving, thrusting, pushing, pounding and every thrust prolonging the orgasm to end all orgasms.

He thrusts one more time and with a shout in her ear unloaded what felt like gallons of cum inside of her, heat rockets through her belly as he spends himself empty. They collapse, there was no banter to trade or position to decide on, they only breathe and bask in each other's warmth as the night air cools them down. The window had been left open, the neighbors probably heard. Who cares?

Rapunzel smiles, tired and full and happy. Eugene rolls over and lets her lie on top of him like a sweaty, man mattress, and she kisses him. _Thank you._ He mutters something that maybe sounds like _I love you_ , he's falling asleep. She rolls to let him envelope her in a sleepy bear hug then reaches out and takes his hand, the last of his strength grips her tiny hand in his large one. Two gold bands glimmer in the bleeding moonlight.

They lay perfectly tangled up in each other.

He would forever be hers and she would always be his.


End file.
